The present invention relates to a tripod, and more particularly to an improved connecting assembly for a tripod which can stably support a heavy article and that can be easily adjusted or folded.
The present invention is an improvement on a tripod structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,079 by the same inventor, wherein the retractable pull rod actuating mechanism for the locking bars of the tripod are replaced by a pivoting lever mechanism as described below.